Le deal
by Liloo chan
Summary: Pour une semaine, Shu s'occupe de faire le dîner et Yuki de faire les courses. Cherchez l'erreur. OS. Yuki X Shûichi!


**Titre :** Le deal

**Auteur :** Liloo-chan

**Couple :** YukiXSûichi

**Genre :** Général/Humour/One Shot

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Maki Murakami.

**Note :** Bah… un p'tit délire que je me suis tapé !

* * *

_Le deal._

« Mais bien sûr que si que j'en suis capable ! Affirma haut et fort Shûichi, frappant la table d'un poing déterminé.

- Tu sais bien que non ! Idiot ! Tu ne sais même pas à quoi servent la plupart des ustensiles de cuisine ! Contesta Yuki, prenant un ton ferme.

- Même pas vrai, d'abord ! S'indigna le plus jeune, présentant maintenant une mine boudeuse.

- C'est vrai et tu le sais parfaitement ! Rétorqua l'écrivain, lassé de cette discussion sans intérêt qui commençait à lui taper sur le système.

- Très bien ! Alors je vais te le prouver ! Pendant une semaine, c'est moi qui ferai le dîner !

- Hors de question ! S'horrifia le blond, une main venant se placer sur son ventre comme pour réprimer une envie soudaine de régurgiter tout son déjeuner.

- Oooh que si ! Et je t'assure que tu vas l'aimer ma cuisine ! NYAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! S'exclama le chanteur, les poings sur les hanches et le buste relevé fièrement. Puis, il se rapprocha de son amant et agrippa la manche de sa chemise bleue qu'il se mit à tirer doucement tel un petit enfant qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de sa môman. Ses prunelles étaient devenues d'énormes cœurs qui battaient fébrilement. Car pour toi, mon Yuki, i mettrai tout mon amour, ajouta-t-il enfin.

Un léger rictus se forma sur les lèvres du romancier. Comment Shûichi se démerdait-t-il pour tirer subitement des têtes de débiles profond comme ça ? C'était une question à laquelle il n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponse. Mais alors que son regard s'attardait sur le garçon aux cheveux rose dont l'âge mental était sur l'instant plus que douteux, il se dit que c'était assurément tout aussi bien !

Ne souhaitant pas franchement que les deux cœurs monstrueux qui ne finissaient plus de grandir lui explosent au visage, Yuki ferma les yeux, signifiant ainsi son abandon, et grogna simplement :

- Fais comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas gémir ou beugler dans mes oreilles la morve au nez (1) si tu te blesses !

- AHAHAH ! Mais non ! Je vais t'épater ! Tu vas voir ! Des torches Olympiques enflammaient à présent les prunelles du vocaliste.

- J'en doute fortement… Murmura le blond d'un air ennuyé, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance aux talents culinaires hasardeux de Shûichi. Il s'apprêtait à s'allumer une cigarette quand sans prévenir ce dernier pointa un index autoritaire sur lui et déclara :

- Mais pendant cette semaine, c'est toi qui feras les courses ! C'est toujours moi qui les fais !

- Une croisière sur le Nil et une sérénade sous ta fenêtre aussi ?

- Oh, Nyuki tu ferais ça ?

- Idiot.

- S'teu plaît mon Myuki d'amour…

- Ah non ! Pas les cœurs pulsants !!!

- Bah quoi… Si tu fais ça pour moi… Shûchi se gratta la tête, cherchant quelque chose qui serait susceptible de convaincre l'homme de sa vie. Et… bien je… Il redressa soudainement les épaules et son regard s'éclaira de mille feux, sachant que l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir lui ferait remporter à coup sûr la victoire. Si à la fin de la semaine tu as fait toutes les courses… je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes pour toute une nuit !

Yuki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de laisser finalement son regard traîner avec insistance sur le corps juvénile du leader de Bad Luck. Discussion sans intérêt ?! Le blond venait de reformuler aussi sec sa précédente pensée… Il avait voulu dire discussion passionnante. Fascinante d'un point de vue de l'éducation corporelle. Définitivement indispensable pour la forme et la santé physique. Feignant l'inintérêt, Yuki garda un visage sans expression et acquiesça d'une voix monotone :

- Très bien. Je ferai les courses. Laisse-moi maintenant, j'ai du travail. »

OoooO

Les jours s'étaient écoulés… avec angoisse pour Yuki et douloureusement pour Shûichi. Très douloureusement. Le premier soir, le vocaliste avait manqué de justesse de perdre tous ses doigts. Alerté par les hurlements de terreur et de souffrance émanant de la cuisine, l'écrivain était sorti en trombe de son bureau pour découvrir le jeune chanteur en pleure dans la cuisine… Une fontaine de sang jaillissant de ses doigts entaillés…

Complètement agacé par la maladresse et la bêtise de son amant qui n'avait voulu en faire qu'à sa tête, Yuki avait tout d'abord pensé à le laisser patauger dans sa marre de sang, mais il se ravisa très vite. Qui le masserait si Shu perdait réellement ses doigts délicats, fins, habiles, sensuels, exaltants dans les moments torrides…

Yuki sortit un mouchoir pour stopper une soudaine hémorragie nasale, puis après avoir rassemblé ses esprits, il s'avança vers son imbécile de petit ami avant de le faire asseoir sur ses genoux et de panser les vilaines plaies. Et quoi qu'il pensait de la situation ridicule dans laquelle s'était mis Sûichi, Yuki devait bien avouer qu'il adorait ses petits moments où il pouvait jouer au docteur avec son petit patient larmoyant.

Le jour suivant, il avait cependant imposé à Shûichi de porter des moufles capitonnées pour couper et éplucher les légumes. Celui-ci avait failli s'empaler la main avec un ananas (2). Le travail était donc plus long et périlleux… au grand désarroi du vocaliste.

Le truc rassurant, c'était que depuis Shûichi ne s'était plus coupé une seule fois. Le truc moins rassurant et même carrément mortifiant, était qu'au lieu de ça, il s'était brûlé à maintes reprises, assommé avec des casseroles et des pôles (Ne me demandez pas comment... Il y a des mystères qu'il vaut mieux laisser tapis dans l'ombre…)

Ah oui, la cuisine entière avait également failli prendre feu et les voisins avaient fait venir les pompiers en voyant la fumée noirâtre qui s'était échappée de chez eux… A croire que Sûichi s'était pris pour un chimiste… se vouant sans doute à l'élaboration d'une bombe A. (Atchoum ! Quelque part non loin de là, un dénommé K lustrait avec une passion plus qu'avouée l'objet d'une valeur inestimable qu'il venait de s'offrir… une image qui pourrait se vouloir attendrissante… si l'objet en question n'était pas un char Leclerc de dernière catégorie…)

Les trois derniers jours, Yuki étant incapable de se concentrer sur son roman lorsqu'il avait su Shu dans la pièce mortellement dangereuse que constituait la cuisine, avait décidé de regarder (surveiller) sa catastrophe ambulante et était resté à fumer dans l'encadrement de la porte, prêt à bondir au moindre problème (petits poids volant, Spaghetti décidant de décorer les murs en se prenant pour des guirlandes, porc sautant et non sauté, sauce tomate ayant tendance à virer au bleu (putain, mais il met quoi dans sa sauce ?!) … ce genre de petits imprévus… rien de bien anormal quand le cuistot se prénommait Shûichi Shindo…

OoooO

Yuki laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer le dernier dîner que Shûichi avait préparé (Avec amour… et douleur… les deux vont ensemble)

« Arrête de Chouiner ! Tu es arrivé à tenir ton engagement et je n'ai même pas eu à porter ton dernier repas sur ta tombe…

- Meuuu… Yuukiii ! Gémit le chanteur qui semblait revenir de guerre. On n'a pas idée de se mutiler autant en cuisinant…

- Arrête je te dis ! C'est toi-même qui as voulu le faire, non ?

- Voui…

- Et puis, si on pense pas au fait que tu aies failli y passer et que je dois maintenant rééquiper entièrement ma cuisine… je dois dire que tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé… bredouilla Yuki, pris d'assaut par une bonté qui lui était peu familière (Pauvre Shu était complètement estropié de la tête au pied, il pouvait bien lui accorder quelques paroles réconfortantes)

Une minute de silence suivie son compliment… puis une autre… puis encore une autre… Irrité, Yuki leva la tête en direction de Shûichi, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci semblait avoir subitement perdu sa langue.

- ARG ! (Les cœurs étaient de retour… pulsation X 10 000 000 !!!!!)

- Mon Yukiiii !!! Zouzouuuuu !!!!!

- Imbécile, arrête tes conneries !

- C'est vrai, tu aimes ? … Comme moi j'y trouvais mauvais je ne pensais pas … si ça c'est pas de l'amour…

- Et bien en fait… Yuki allait réviser ses propos, ayant pensé qu'il pouvait se montrer plus honnête avec l'aveu de son amant (et surtout s'épargner de goûter au plat à la couleur et à l'aspect absolument indéfinissable en termes terrien… même pour un romancier…).

Cependant, maintenant qu'il fixait d'un regard criant à l'ignominie la morve qui menaçait de tomber du nez de Shûichi, il se dit que le mensonge était préférable… pour le plat Shu… et pour son propre estomac qui le brassait sérieusement en cet instant critique... totalement accablant.

- Alors ? Tu aimes, hein ?

- Je viens de te le dire ! Mouche-toi, idiot ! »

OoooO

Le repas terminé, Yuki s'empressa d'aider Shûichi à débarrasser la table, avant de le soulever subitement du sol en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Yu…Yuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai moi aussi tenu mon engagement. Les courses étaient sur la table de la cuisine quand tu arrivais le soir, non ? Et je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu me dois pour ça… mon naïve petit Shu… Celui-ci rougit furieusement.

- Mais… euh…

- Pas de mais ! J'ai eu tout une semaine pour penser à la nuit qu'on allait passer et à ce que tu pourrais faire pour me satisfaire… et crois-moi, notre pari a boosté mon imagination. Sans plus attendre, l'écrivain prit la direction de la chambre d'un pas visiblement très pressé.

-Ah ! Yuki ! Il n'est que 20 h ! Essaya de protester la demoiselle en détresse qui commençait à prendre peur devant l'empressement de son prince charmant. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied non chaland et les entraîna tous deux dans la pièce.

Avant de refermer la porte derrière eux, les lèvres de Yuki vinrent trouver l'oreille du chanteur qui frissonna sous les petits coups de langues qui humidifiaient sa peau de façon très érotique. Le blond murmura ensuite d'une voix fortement altérée par son désir :

- J'espère que tu es en forme, car l'aube ne se lève qu'à 6 h… »

OoooO

Le lendemain matin…

Ding-Dong !

« Shu, tu peux aller ouvrir… je suis sous la douche là ! » L'interpellé s'extirpa péniblement du lit et enfila un peignoir. Titubant franchement, il arriva quand même à trouver le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il se souviendra longtemps de cette nuit. Yuki avait travaillé dur pour s'en assurer.

Repensant à leurs ébats de la soirée, de la nuit et du petit matin, Shûichi eut d'importantes bouffées de chaleur. Non ! Plus jamais ! Plus jamais Yuki le reprendra à lui dire qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il veut au lit. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé… C'est juste qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir affreusement honteux…

Yuki l'avait obligé à lui faire un strip-tease… puis à se tartiner avec du chocolat… à utiliser des menottes ainsi que tout un tas de choses diverses et variées… des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire dans une chambre…

Le point positif, était qu'au cas où il ne rencontrerait plus de succès en tant que chanteur, il pourrait toujours envisager de se reconvertir en cascadeur… ou en contorsionniste. Il se demandait encore par quel miracle ils n'avaient pas été arrêtés pour tapage nocturne… avec le raffut qu'il avait fait… et tout ça pour des Stupides courses !

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi son petit ami était aussi pervers ??!!! (3)

Ding-Dong !

Shûichi secoua la tête, se souvenant enfin pourquoi il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Il l'ouvrit. Devant lui, un homme tout de vert vêtu avec une casquette sur laquelle on pouvait lire « livraison à domicile ».

« Bonjour ! Je suis bien chez M. Uesugi Eiri ?

- Euh… oui. L'homme tendit un papier au chanteur.

- Je suis désolé… mon collègue n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, j'ai donc pris sa place mais je me suis vu contraint de passer plus tôt que l'heure prévue. Veuillez me pardonner pour le dérangement.

- …

- Et bien voilà. C'est la facture pour les courses que nous vous avons livrées tout au long de la semaine. Vous vouliez nous régler en une fois, c'est bien ça ? »

Owari.

* * *

(1) J'adore la phrase que sort Mika à Shûichi dans l'anime alors que Yuki vient de les flanquer à la porte : « Tu n'arriveras à convaincre personne avec la morve au nez »… Ca me fait trop rire !

(2) Pour la petite histoire, j'ai une amie qui s'est réellement transpercée la main avec un couteau de cuisine en voulant couper un ananas… et elle a eu énormément de chance… aucun nerf n'a été touché…

(3) « Tu aimes ça Shu, alors arrête de gindre ! » (Yuki)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je me suis vraiment marrée à écrire cette petite fic !


End file.
